Censura en Reino Unido
Reino Unido realiza varias censuras en episodios que contienen contenido no apto para todo público del país. Algunas censuras también son utilizadas en Latinoamérica. thumb|Escena censurada de Boletos con Cafeína Cortos Un Show Más (Piloto) thumb|140px|¡Se Van! *Cuando Benson grita a Mordecai y Rigby "¡Los despido!" se cambia a "¡Se van!", pero en el episodio extendido ("El Primer Día") no se cambia el diálogo. Primera Temporada El Poder right|150px *Recientemente, la siguiente secuencia fue cortada: **Rigby: "¡¿Quién me lanzó tan fuerte?! ¡Fuiste tú! **Mordecai: "¡No me digas eso! ¡Es tu agujero!" *Cuando Rigby dice "Ahora, ¿cómo hacemos para arreglar este agujero?", en la versión original decía "Now, how in the H are we going to fix this S", lo cual fue cambiado a "Now, how in the H are we going to fix this hole". *Se censura cuando el mago empieza a orinar. *El verso "No quiero que te enojes si corrijo los relojes" fue cortado. *Cuando Rigby dice "Pero estará enojado", en la versión original decía "But he's gonna be pissed", en la cual, "pissed" es cambiado a "miffed". *Cuando Mordecai dice "Ay Rigby" es censurado, porque en la versión de E.E.U.U. él decía "You Drillbit". Desde 2019 fue cambiado a "You Nitwit". *Cuando Benson llama a El Poder (Objeto) "Infame teclado", en la versión de Estados Unidos decía "Keyboard Crap", y "Crap" es cambiado a "Crud". Sólo Acomoden las Sillas *Cuando Rigby dice "Benson dejará salir toda su mercancía cuando vea lo bien que acomodamos estas sillas", en la versión original decía "Benson dejará caer todas sus bolas cuando vea lo bien que acomodamos estas sillas", donde la palabra "bolas" se cambia a "goma de mascar". *Recientemente, la línea de Mordecai "Estamos perdidos", fue cortada. Boletos con Cafeína right|150px *Como en Sólo Acomoden las Sillas, la pantalla del título no se mostró hasta el 25/10/2011. *En el comercial de TV, la línea "Y ahora vuelven a rasgar sus viejos vagueros de 11 a 15 años.", en la versión original la línea era "Y ahora vuelven a rasgar sus viejos pantalones de 11 a 15 años.", y fue cambiado a "Y ahora vuelven a rasgar sus viejos jeans de 11 a 15 años." (Debido a que "pantalones" es un sinónimo de "calzoncillos" en el Reino Unido) *Se censura cuando Mordecai dice "Tienes suerte de que me interesen las aves". *Se censura cuando el Grano de Café Gigante empieza a darles café de sus pezones a Mordecai y a Rigby. *La línea de Benson "Fíjense. Regresen y ayudame a levantar mi goma de mascar." En la versión original decía, "You morons. Get back here and help me pick up my gumballs.", fue cambiado a "You idiots. Get back here and help me pick up my gumballs." (Debido a que "Moron" es una mala palabra en el RU). *Cuando Rigby dice "Ya que" lo que en realidad dice es "Aw, crap". En el Reino Unido se cambia a "Aw, crud". Golpes Mortales right|150px *La línea de Rigby "Tú que me dices de tu corté de cabello.", en la versión original decía "What about you crappy mullet?", fue cambiado a "What about you cruddy mullet?". *Cuando Rigby dice "Mis salchichones son asados aquí abajo", "salchichones" fue cambiado a "pelos del pecho". *Se censura cuando Mordecai le da una patada a Rigby en la interpierna. Pastel Gratis *Cuando Mordecai le dice a Rigby que Benson se va a estar enojado, "enojado" se cambia a "balístico". *La parte cuando Musculoso se desviste y Benson le dice que no es una fiesta de desnudos se sustituye por Musculoso diciendo que "Skips va a estar muy sorprendido". *La línea de Benson "!Pero si ustedes imbéciles están mintiendome lavaran los platos todo el próximo mes!" fue cambiado a "¡Pero si ustedes idiotas están mintiendome lavaran los platos todo el próximo mes!". *La siguiente secuencia fue cortada debido a un doble sentido: **Mordecai: Cielos, creo que lo metimos en problemas. **Rigby: Y a nosotros. Parrillada *Cuando Mordecai dice "Me enfadaste", fue cambiado a "Me enojaste". *Cuando Rigby dice "Cuando te desmayaste encontré a estos Hot Dogs parlantes y nos ayudarán" lo que en realidad dice es "Cuando estabas muerto encontré a estos Hot Dogs parlantes". Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla right|150px *Se censura cuando un avestruz le golpea a un señor en sus genitales. Los Unicornios Deben Irse *Se censura cuando uno de los Unicornios se imagina sobre las chicas. *La línea de Benson "Más vale, imbéciles que hayan limpiado ese desorden..." fue cambiado a "Más vale, idiotas que hayan limpiado ese desorden..." *En el DVD la siguiente secuencia fue cortada (también se dio en Latinoamérica): **Rigby: ¿Como sabés? **Skips: Se orinaron en mi césped. Bromistas *Cuando Rigby dice "Santo cielo", en realidad decía era "Holy Crap", que fue cambiado a "Holy Crud". *La línea del Bromista Maestro "Me burlare tanto de ustedes que les dará diarrea." fue cortada. *Cuando Mordecai dice "Rayos", en realidad decía "Crap", que fue cambiado a "Crud". Don *Cuando Rigby de niño dice: "No quiero que me des cariño!" lo que en realidad dice es: "No quiero tu maldito cariño!", en la cual, "maldito" fue cambiado a "estúpido". *Cuando Mordecai y Rigby dicen "Ay, no.", en realidad decían "Crap", fue cambiado a "Crud". El Cuerpo de Rigby *Las veces en que Mordecai, Rigby y Papaleta dicen "Turd", fue cambiado a "Plank". (Es porque "Turd" es una mala palabra en el Reino Unido, junto con "Moron", "Crap", "Pissed", "Screwed" y "Freaking".) *En el DVD la línea del Fisiculturista "Yo les decían que estaba mal." fue cortada. Mordecai y los Rigby's *Cuando Benson dice "Santo Cielo" lo que en realidad dice es "Holy Crap". Segunda Temporada ¿Qué Hay, Gobernador? *Cuando Mordecai grita "¡Santo cielo, es real!" lo que en realidad dice es "¡Oh crap, dude!". *Cuando Mordecai dice: "¡Gritas como loco maldito!" fue cambiado a "¡Gritas como loco maniático!" El Padre Tiempo *Se censura la parte donde aparece el trailer de la película "Hermanas en Pijamas 2", saltando la parte donde Rigby dice "Parece que Hermanas en Pijamas 2 es un asco". Beto Bullicio *Cuando Musculoso dijo "Para tener una fiesta se necesitan invitados con chicas, ¡y mi mamá no cuenta!" lo que en realidad dijo era: "Para tener una fiesta necesitan invitados con senos, ¡y los míos no cuentan!" *Se corta una pequeña parte cuando Beto Bullicio llega a la casa. Borrando la Memoria *Se cortan todas las partes de Papaleta desnudo y se eliminan las luces en la parte de la película "Cazadoras Superestelares de Planetas" ya que puede causar convulsiones a personas sensibles. (Posiblemente epilepsia) Una Canción Pegajosa *Se censura cuando Rigby tienen la canción pegada en la cabeza. Trabajador Temporal *Se censura cuando un Hombre Musculoso toca la armónica con el trasero, se reemplaza con él a tocar un kazoo a través de su nariz. El Búho *Cuando Musculoso dice "¡No veo la hora de pelar donas en eso!" en realidad dice "¡No puedo esperar para meter mi llave en eso!". La Revancha *Se censura la parte cuando Rigby está en el hospital muerto. (En Australia ocurrió lo mismo) *Se censura la parte donde la Muerte le lanza un escupitajo a Rigby en la boca, cambiando la escena por la Muerte lanzandole un rayo de su dedo en la boca de Rigby. Tercera Temporada Cuentos de Terror del Parque *Cuando salió al aire el episodio los cortos "Muñeco Terrorífico" y "El Pozo de los Autos" sólo se mostraron. El especial completo se demostró el 31 de Octubre que ahora incluía el corto "En la Casa". En la Casa *Los grandes disparos de Musculoso fue cortado debido a que el Reino Unido no quería que los niños pensarán que Musculoso fue disparado. *Se corta la escena donde Musculoso entra a la casa despellejado vivo, debido a que el Reino Unido no quería que los niños pensarán que Musculoso había muerto. *Se corta la escena donde Mordecai y Skips son salpicados por el líquido de Fantasmín y donde Benson vomita chicles, debido a la asquerosidad. *Se corta la escena donde el Mago empuja a Mordecai hacia un librero, dejandolo inconsciente debido a la violencia. *Papaleta aterrado en la cama fue cortado debido a que se considera muy terrorífico. *Mordecai levantándose del librero fue cortado debido a que la escena en la que él siendo tirado al librero fue cortado. Juego Celestial *La captura del trasero de Margarita fue cambiado a una captura de su cara. Modelo de Barrigas *El título del episodio fue cortado debido al hecho de hay barrigas actuales en el episodio. Muerte a las Ocho *Cuando Musculoso dice "¡Pongan ese niño en la cama o los perseguire por el resto de sus vidas!" en la versión original decía "You better get that kid on bed or i'll haunt you turds for the rest of your lifes!" fue cambiado a "¡You better get that plank on bed or i'll haunt you planks for the rest of your lifes!" Debido a que "turd" es una mala palabra y "niño" siendo relatado con un "bebé". El Restaurante de Lujo *Maitre d ' acostado en el auto muerto y el tenedor cayéndose fue cambiado a una captura de él acostado en el auto con un fuerte respiro, debido a que el Reino Unido no quería que los niños pensarán que él está muerto. El Diario *Cuando Rigby dice "Claro que sí, servil con mayúsculas, wapoosh!", la palabra "Wapoosh!" fue cambiado por "Wehizap!" *Cuando Rigby dice "Psss, tu amiga sin beneficios" fue cambiado a "Un amigo que nunca va a ser más que un amigo!" El mejor VHS en el Mundo *La escena de cuando dicen que les romperían los pulgares a Mordecai y Rigby por no entregar el VHS se cambia por la escena de cuando Rigby golpea a Mordecai en la cara. Dados de Peluche *Se corta la parte donde Benson dice "Cuando las bolas caigan...", cosa que en Latinoamerica no ocurre. Azucarados *Mordecai, Rigby, Papaleta y Skips corriendo en frente del tren fue cortado debido a la violencia. Cuarta Temporada Salida 9B *Entre las memorias de Musculoso, se corta la escena donde está despellejado ("En la Casa"). *La frase "Vamos a cambiar esta escoria de parque" se cambió a "Vamos a mostrar este parque". La Novatada *La frase "¡Matamos a Thomas!, se cambió a "¿Qué le pasó a Thomas?". Calvo *Cuando Mordecai dice "¿Por qué Musculoso está moviendo sus pectorales?" se cambia a "¿Por qué Musculoso está moviendo eso?" *Se corta la escena donde uno de los patinadores le pega en los pectorales luminosos de Musculoso y se quema la mano, dejando al patinador sin la mano derecha. La Barra Fija *Cuando Rigby musculoso le dice a Eileen "Te abrazaría, pero creo que será mejor cuando me desinflen, no quiero romperte la columna" se cambia a "Te abrazaría, pero creo que será mejor cuando me desinflen, no quiero hacerte daño". Gracias a Dios es Martes *La escena: **Rigby: "Wow ¿Y eran grandes?" **Benson: "Eran bailes enooormes" **Rigby: "Jejeje" (Rigby se ríe y Mordecai lo golpea) *Fue cortada. Enlaces Externos *Lista de Episodios de Un Show Más Censurados en Reino Unido en:UK Edits Categoría:Censura Categoría:Internacional